ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Brain
"Brain and brain! What is brain?" ::- Kara ( ) The brain is the part of the central nervous system that is the center for regulation and control of the body. The workings of the brain .]] The brain is made up of neurons that make use of chemical reaction and electricity by way of neurotransmitters to function. Each brain has a unique circuitry pattern. The mind is also the house of consciousness, subconscious, metaconscious, thought, memory, emotion, the ability to dream and the powers of extrasensory perception by way of psionic energy. :See: Emergent property The brain can have extremely powerful effects on a person's body. Under certain circumstances, medical patients have been known to alter their own blood pressure, lower their body temperature and even manifest a tumor in response to psychological stimuli. The Clown, an artificial being which depended on input from living brains, used this to his advantage in keeping several Kohl, and later Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres, captive. When an individual tried to leave the Clown's artificial environment, he would begin to raise their noradrenaline levels by pretending to cut off their heads with his guillotine. With enough stress, he could induce a heart attack and literally scare the individuals to death. ( ; ) A hard blow to the neck from an opponent in a boxing match will collapse the carotid artery and stop the flow of blood to the brain. ( ) Dopterians, Breen and Ferengi have a four lobed brain structure, which can not be read by telepathic species. ( ; ) In many, but not all species, hallucination is a sign that the brain is malfunctioning. Many cultures purposely alter their perceptions of reality for spiritual or recreational reasons. The Denobulans, for example, hallucinate to reduce stress. Some Native American cultures self-induce hallucinations to experience a vision quest. The Baneans have the ability to place memory engrams inside a person's brain. This method is incompatible with Human brain physiology. ( ) Psychologists study the mind. Psychiatrists treat the malfunctioning mind. Parts of the brain *Brain stem ** Columnar cell *Cranial nerve *Cerebral cortex *Cerebral nucleus *Colliculi *Diencephalon *Frontal lobe *Hippocampus *Hypothalamus *Neocortex *Neural pathway *Neuropeptide *Paracortex *Parietal lobe *Pineal gland *Pituitary gland *Pons *Prefrontal cortex *Reticular formation *Septal area *Spinal cord *Spinal nerve *Synaptic pathway *Telencephalon *Temporal lobe *Thalamus *Trochlear nerve *Visual cortex Energies of the mind *Bio-neural energy *Electricity *Electropathic residue *Neural energy *Neurogenic energy *Psionic energy *Theta waves Brain technologies ]] *Altonian brain teaser *Cortical array *Cranial implant *Neural network *Neuro-stabilizer *Neurogenic pulse *Neurolytic emitter *Synaptic processor *Termination implant Brain scanners and probes *Encephalogram *Hyperencephalogram *Mind-sifter *Neural monitor *Neuralyte probe *Psychotricorder *Romulan mind probe Mind control technology *Ktarian game *Neural neutralizer *Neurogenic field *Thought maker Technologies of repair *Cortical analeptic *Cortical stimulator *Neural neutralizer *Neural transducer Interface and communication technology *Cortical implant *Cortical node *Cortical processing subunit *Neural interface *Neural processor *Neural transceiver *Neurogenic interface *Psi-wave device *Synaptic stimulator *Synaptic transceiver Procedures for the brain *Accelerated critical neural pathway formation *Hyperencephalogram *Hypothalamic series *Neural link *Neurogenic restructuring *Neurographic scan *Neurological analysis In 2253, Leonard McCoy developed a medical procedure involving brain tissue engrafting. ( ) Spock's brain was removed by the Eymorg in 2268. ( ) Julian Bashir performed brain surgery on Bareil Antos in 2371. Parts of his brain were replaced artifically. It allowed Bareil to live long enough to help Winn Adami sign the Bajoran-Cardassian Treaty. ( ) Mental Hospitals and Institutes :See: Mental Hospitals and Institutes Disorders of the brain Psychological disorders * Claustrophobia * Holo-addiction * Hypochondria * Lacunar amnesia * Mass insanity * Multiple personality disorder * Nervous breakdown * Nihiliphobia * Polywater intoxication * Schizophrenia * Space sickness * Transporter phobia * Xenophobia Neurological trauma and disorders * See: Neurological trauma and disorders Mind altering substances and phenomenon *Chaotic space *Interphase *Meditation *Neural parasites *Orb *Polywater *Psychotropic drugs **Alcohol **LSD **Tropolisine *Telepathic memory invasion *Vision quest Many cultures purposely alter their perceptions of reality for spiritual or recreational reasons. Religious examples include Bajorans, Nechani, Vulcans and Human cultures such as Native Americans. Other brains *Hive mind *Microbrain *Positronic brain External links * * de:Gehirn Category:Anatomy